The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for creating internal directional underwater falls and generating electrical energy therefrom.
Method and apparatus of this type are known in the art. U.S. patent application publication US 2008/0211231 discloses a device consisting of a container which is partially submerged in the sea in which force of the water flowing through the pipes causes turbines to rotate thus generating electricity which may be transmitted to land.
U.S. patent application publication 2009/0173404 discloses a system for providing a structure or structures for altering water surface temperature having a holding vessel with a wall extending above a water level and a submerged lower portion, with a conduit extending to a water depth.
International patent application publication WO 00/31412 discloses a unit for production of electric power using the energy of the sea water which changes kinetic and potential energy of waves into energy of position, based on differences in height.
International patent application publication WO 2005/106240 discloses a method for energetic technical and biological use of underground water in which water flows from a depth of water at hydrostatic pressure through pipes arranged in a wall built on solid ground, towards hydraulic turbines driving generators and/or other technical installations or devices to be driven. Water from the turbines then flows toward aquaculture structures installed deeper where the water is used to grow aquatic plants and rear aquatic animals or is used for technical purposes.
British patent GB 2,456,333 discloses a tidal pump system in which a water powered pump is actuated by variable water levels (e.g. tidal energy.) The pump may pump water between different depths within the water, e.g. to adjust nutrient levels or temperature, or it may pump fluids or fluent solids to or fro the water e.g. to provide materials, or to store gasses below water.
French patent FR 2,813,925 discloses electricity generation by tidal flow pressure using rising tide to transfer fresh water to a floating reservoir which then supplies a fixed reservoir via a turbine during ebbing tide.
U.S. patent application publication to Robichaud 2009/0230687 discloses a system of generating electrical energy, in which an underwater fall rotates a turbine to generate electricity, and a corkscrew driven by the turbine evacuates water. The rotation of the corkscrew is caused by the rotation of the turbine, not independently from the turbine, and therefore the corkscrew cannot generate more power than the power of water falling on the turbine and cannot evacuate the water under the turbine efficiently to create under the turbine an air-filled space which is necessary for the rotation of the turbine.